El Confín
by Darkness Reigns M.D.D
Summary: 1 CAP. UP! Nuestro primer fic de Digimon, es un Mimato jeje, bueno de una cancion de Tiziano Ferro. REWIEWS PLEASE!


El Confín

Por: Darkness Reigns M.D.D 

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º **

Volver a un lugar, eso era lo que ella deseaba, volver a su hogar, y volver a ver a sus amigos, pero a la vez, no queria volver, recordar que ya tenia la vida echa, aunque no del todo, ya tenia una vida de adolescente, ella no podia volver como si nada hubiese pasado nada, seguro que hasta sus mismos amigos se habian olvidado de ella, ya hacia 4 años que iba a Japon.

-Mimi, vamos, que perdemos el avion-Dijo la Sra. Tachikawa

-Claro Mama, ahora voy-Dijo Mimi levantandose de la cama.

Ver por la ventana no era su hobby preferido, pero el gustaba, al ver por la ventana podia recordar, antes de volver.

-Cariño estas bien?-Dijo la Sra. Tachikawa.

-Si mama, cuanto falta?-Dijo Mimi intentando cambiar de tema.

¿Sabes qué?,  
ya lo sé, pasas ya...  
no lo comprendo ahora te lo confieso.

Habia llegado ya al aeropuerto, pero que decia?, ya estaba en el avion no habia vuelta atrás, ya se habia despedido de sus padres, iba ella sola a enfrentarse a un mundo que hace mucho que no habia visto, ella sabia que era una mala idea haber ido, pero porque?, porque?!, que le impulso a hacer aquel viaje que estaba realizando, pero abrio la ventanilla y miro por ella, ya que mas daba los años que hubiesen pasado, que mas daba ir.

Ya habia llegado el vuelo a su destino, Mimi cogio las maletas y se dirigio a la salida del aeropuerto, cogio un taxi y se dirigio al hotel.

-A donde la llevo?-Dijo el taxista mirando por el retrovisor.

-A el hotel Fuumaka por favor-Dijo ella ensimismada.

-Ahora mismo-

Otra vez mirando por la ventana, eso hacia que ella se concentrara, y pensara, seguiria Sora viviendo en el mismo edificio?. Eso ahora no importaba porque...

-Disculpe, pero ya hemos llegado-Dijo el Taxista.

-Ah, Gracias, tome-y le entrego el dinero.

Mimi entro en el hotel, busco su habitación y dejo las cosas, volvio a salir, aunque se daba cuenta que miradas de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se ubicaban en ella, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Siguió su camino hasta la parada de taxis donde se subio a uno le dio la direccion que anteriormente habia escrito en un papel, y le dijo que fuera.

El taxi llego a su destino y ella se paro delante del gran bloque de edificios.

Que absurdo es,  
te busco mientras  
dos mil "porqués"  
me giran entorno,  
me hablan y yo no los siento,  
o puede que esté sordo, eh...

-alla voy...-Mimi suspiro y camino hacia el edificio.

Alli se encontraba, delante de la puerta nuecero 12 del piso 4, suspiro y llamo a la puerta.

-Que desea?-Dijo una señora no muy mayor.

-E...e...esta es la casa de los Takenouchi?-Dijo Mimi.

-Si, soy la señora Takenouchi, busca alguien en especial señorita?-Dijo la Sra. Takenouchi.

-Si, soy Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa, esta Sora?-Dijo Mimi.

-Mimi Tachikawa?, Mimi!, como haz cambiado que alegria verte!-Dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo-Creiste que no te reconoceria?, jajaja, ahora llamo a Sora, pero pasa pasa-Dijo indicandole a Mimi que pasara- Sientate ahí porfavor-Dijo señalando el sofa.

-Sora ven!, Mimi esta aquí!-Dijo la Sra. Tachikawa con alegria.

-Mimi!, Me alegro de verte!, cuanto tiempo!-Sora la abrazo fuertemente.

Después de todo, no era como Mimi creia, ella por lo menos la recordaba.

-Y Como haz cambiado!-

-Si, Bueno Sora, quisiera saber donde vive Matt-Dijo Mimi sonrojandose

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º **

Bueno, Bueno este fic los escribimos sobre todo Mery y yo jeje, los chicos por su lado y las chicas por el otro, bueno aquí van los comentarios(es que mery es mas... espontanea jeje)

**Mery****: **Si!, primer cap. Finish weeeeeeeeee, montemos una fiesta, es que hace mucho que queria un fic de estos, bueno que rewiews por favor!!!!!(es para k la niña s m motive)

**Naty****: **que mala lexe tiene mery ¬¬, bueno k eso m motivo jeje, REWIEWS!!


End file.
